


Moonblessed

by Agent S7 (SeventhAgent)



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Lost Love, Navel-Gazing, Post Book One: Water, So I guess I'm a deity now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-07
Updated: 2015-08-07
Packaged: 2018-04-13 12:02:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4521195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeventhAgent/pseuds/Agent%20S7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The once-mortal Moon Spirit formally called Yue ponders her own divine existence...and her own illogical love. One-shot.  Wrote in 2006.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moonblessed

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short thing I wrote back in the old days, when I was hugely into ATLA fandom and hanging around on AvatarSpirit.

I rise with the moon. For I  _am_ the Moon.

My glow emanates across the world, lighting the ways of travelers, glowing over the lovers of the world, pulling the ocean towards me. I am the Moon, and my mortal name is Yue.

It is very cold where I am. I still cannot get used to this fact, although it seems an eternity since I gave up my humanity for my divinity. However, the cold no longer bites, and I feel illuminated as I illuminate others through my own light.

How strange it is, to think of my life as a mortal. I knew so much less…but lived so much more. I suppose it is impossible to explain. As the Moon I have a purpose, and I  _know_  I have one. My light, my pull, my presence keeps the world in balance. But as a girl I had no such purpose. I was constantly in search of myself and did not know the great truths I know now.

Yet, for some reasons which I cannot comprehend and for some I do, becoming a mortal truly tempts me. I guess that I miss the warmth and regular heartbeat of having a human body, miss the people I grew up with, miss my culture. But I must fulfill my duties in my new form, and I am happy and proud and even fulfilled  _myself_  to do such.

But I cannot see him during the day. The one I miss the most, the one whose warm embrace is the only thing I truly miss about the mortal coil. I miss him so much. It is now that time of night, that time where he sleeps and I watch.

This time I will do more than watch.

I gather some of my conscious energies and form them into a likeness of myself. It is time.

I float down from the sky, walking upon a bridge of moonlight. The stars greet me and I smile as I continue my descent to the Earth. There a young man my age lays in his sleeping bag, his head turned and eyes closed in sleep.

After what seems like an eternity my feet "touch" the ground. Sokka smiles slightly as my warmth shines upon his face. Then I slowly hold my hand out and brush through his short dark hair. I can feel his scalp against my hand, warm and soft. He shifts comfortably in his sleep, and I find myself desperately wishing, so desperately, that I could truly touch him. That I could hold him and comfort him and tell him that I'm still _here_ , that every night I see him, that I love him. This is human instinct, to wish for the impossible. And, like small, glittering sparks, tears of moonlight drip onto Sokka's face and fade.

I have already spent far too much time on Earth. It is time to return. I turn my head away and float towards my home, towards my new home and my new place as the Goddess of the Moon.

And as I do so, I watch him. He felt the tears. Somehow he could feel the tears, and before long tears of his own are rolling down his cheeks. He is dreaming about me, just as I dream about him ever night and day, every minute of my new life.

Sokka weeps silently, and I hear him mumble my name, lost and confused. I wish I could comfort him. But all I can do, although I feel fulfilled, is watch. I will light the way for travelers, I will be the pull on the ocean. And, someday, I will glow proudly upon Sokka and his future lover's faces, placing my own pale, warm blessing upon my love.

A moon-blessing.


End file.
